watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
RWBY
' RWBY (#496)|next=yes|nextvideo= Huniepop (6) (#497)}} RWBY was the nineteenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls react to one of the trailers for an animated 3D web series by Rooster Teeth. This video was uploaded on January 14th, 2016 and the the 496th video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya being excited to start another react video, while Sydney has heard about RWBY and have been meaning to watch it for some time. The girls begin watching the clip, Mackenzie starts to get excited as she likes Rooster Teeth, while Andrea notes the she likes chickens in relation to the name of the creators. The girls sees their main character, Ruby, Mars noting that she looks like Little Red Riding Hood. Sydney says she wants her cape and that Andrea would agree, while Stephanie likes Ruby's outfit. The video pans over Ruby looking over a cliff, Mackenzie and Mariya liking it so far. Andrea doesn't seem to like the music, while Mariya finds the outfit adorable. Ruby then comes across a group of Grimms, Sydney hoping she becomes the most badass Red Riding Hood ever. Mars also want Ruby to start slicing the Grimms, as the Grimms begin to attack. Ruby then jumps into the air and her scythe changes into a gun and she starts killing the Grimms. Maddie is surprised, while Mars says that they need Ruby for the zombie apocalypse. Ruby's gun then changes back to a scythe, Sydney asking where she can get one. Andrea comments that she wants two of the outfits and the gun, as Ruby continues to slaughter the Grimms, which the girls enjoy, Stephanie wondering if it's a game she can play. Mars also wonders if it's a game, saying that she'd play it, while Mackenzie is in awe of Ruby. Maddie notes that the blood look like rose petals, as Ruby savagely beheads a Grimm, Stephanie and Andrea liking what they saw. Mariya comments that she needs to train with Ruby, as Ruby looks at the remaining Grimms. Ruby then dashes at the Grimms, killing them, which Maddie finds is badass, as Andrea notes that Ruby is shooting and slicing, saying that she's skilled. The clip ends with the teaser for the other trailers, Sydney wanting to know who the other letters are and needs the video for them. The girls gives their thoughts on the clip in the outro, Mackenzie is surprised as most Reacts are weird, but says this react was solid awesome and she would watch it for days. Andrea is envious of Ruby's cape, while Maddie is also surprised that it wasn't disturbing. Stephanie comments that there are so many crazy stuff on the internet and that she likes that she got to see something tame. Mars says that she'd love to slaughter the "wolves", while Sydney likes it and hopes that someone puts it on their game list. Andrea comments on Ruby not disposing the corpses of the Grimms, saying that she should've ate them as no one will know where they are. Maddie calls it a Quentin Tarantino movie mixed with anime, saying it can't get any better than that and that she approves it. It is not shown what Mariya thought of the clip. Trivia *Although there are three additional trailers, one for the other three characters, the channel has not made a reaction video for them due to receiving a copyright notice and deciding not to react to the remaining trailers.Youtube comment regarding the other trailers External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:Stephanie Category:2016